


Combat de boxe

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: OS. Yann et Hugo aiment tous les deux Vincent. Cela se réglera lors d'un combat de boxe : Yann Barthès VS Hugo Clément.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tout ce qui est écrit là est bien évidemment de la fiction. Ce n'est en aucun cas vrai.

C'était la fin d'une émission rondement menée, une fois de plus. Le public était parti et ne restaient sur le plateau que Yann, Hugo, Vincent et Étienne. Ils blaguèrent, comme à leur habitude, et Hugo posa une question qui glaça la petite équipe.

-Dis, Vincent, entre Yann et moi tu choisis qui ?  
-Hein ? Comment ça, demanda Vincent qui ne comprenait le sens de sa question.  
-Bah si tu devais en choisir un comme amant, mari, avec qui passer le reste de ta vie. Tu choisirais moi ou Yann ?  
-Euh... Comme ça je sais pas, faut que je réfléchisse.  
-Réfléchis bien, lui dit Yann, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.  
-Hugo, Yann et si vous faisiez un combat de boxe ? Fit Étienne. Comme Vincent n'a pas l'air de réussir à choisir, vous n'avez qu'à vous battre et Vincent ira avec le vainqueur ! C'est bien comme ça, non ? En plus, vous faites de la boxe tout les deux, c'est parfait. Et je serais là pour arbitrer.

Piqués au vif, Hugo et Yann acceptèrent immédiatement. Le plateau se transforma alors en ring de boxe où se trouva Yann et Hugo, en tenue et prêts à se battre. À côté se tenait Vincent, qui ne savait toujours pas lequel soutenir, et Étienne prêt à arbitrer.

-J'espère que tu vas pas te défiler, Hugo ! J'vais t'éclater, tu pourras plus te relever, et Vincent sera à moi, lança Yann, plein d'entrain.  
-Ha ha, compte pas sur moi pour fuir ! C'est moi qui vais gagner et repartir avec Vincent, pendant que toi, tu chialera au sol !  
-Bon, les mecs, c'est bon ? On peut commencer ?  
-Ouais, vas-y, Étienne !  
-Okay, et... C'est parti !

Dès le signal, Yann donna un coup de poing sur son adversaire, mais celui-ci le bloqua avec son avant-bras. Hugo en profita alors pour contre-attaquer. L'échange qui s'en suivi, fut très musclé, vif et rapide. Tous les deux enchaînaient les coups pour mettre à terre son adversaire, le plus vite possible. Le combat était très serré, ils étaient très bons, tous les deux, presque au même niveau. Quand l'un avait mis un coup à l'autre, il ne fallait pas attendre longtemps pour que l'autre riposte.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat, qui semblait s'éterniser pour Vincent et Étienne, la fatigue et les blessures commençaient à poindre. Yann avait du sang qui coulait de son nez, des bleus aux bras, aux jambes et au visage, et des éraflures par-ci par-là. Hugo était dans un état presque similaire, du sang lui sortait de la bouche, mais il avait moins de bleus. À chaque fois que Yann reçu un coup de son rival, Vincent l'encourageait, lui disant de continuer à se battre. Ce qui le boostait énormément, mais quand l'inverse se produisait, Vincent encourageait aussi Hugo. À cause de cela, Yann était de plus en plus énervé, peinant à garder son sang-froid. Son sang bouillait dans son corps et il le sentait battre dans ses tempes. La fatigue le gagnait de plus en plus, en même temps que sa vision se brouillait. Ses pensées devenaient de moins en moins claires. Tout ce qui maintenait Yann debout c'était l'idée de gagner le duel et donc Vincent.

Vincent. Son Vincent. Vincent qu'il aimait tant. Lui qui était sa lumière, dans son monde où le travail régnait en maître. Il avait été rapide à comprendre ses sentiments, mais Hugo avait été plus rapide et plus attaquant que lui. Mais il refusait de le lui laisser, et décida de se battre, au sens figuré comme au sens littéral, pour être avec Vincent. Ne doutant pas de ses capacités à la boxe, il avait vu, dans ce combat, une solution pour avoir définitivement Vincent avec lui.

Mais à présent il sentait que le destin ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il sentait que le match lui échappait, en même temps que Vincent. Alors qu'il tentait un coup décisif dans le buste d'Hugo, celui-ci le bloqua et attaqua les jambes de Yann. Il se senti chuter et Hugo en profita pour l'attaquer une deuxième fois aux jambes, s'assurant qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever. Étienne compta dix secondes et Yann ne releva pas. Hugo était déclaré vainqueur. Le dos sur le sol, Yann avait vu Vincent se jeter dans les bras d'Hugo. Il rageait, il rageait tellement que ses dents grinçaient et des larmes de rage coulèrent. Il appelait Vincent désespérément, mais celui-ci l'ignorait, préférant embrasser Hugo.

Yann entendit alors une voix l'appeler. Cette voix était chiante. Il avait perdu, il ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux, tout ça pour les voir s'enlacer et s'embrasser. Il voulait rester comme ça. Mais il finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux et tomba nez à nez sur Vincent, qui le regardait bizarrement. Il était perdu et ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Vincent ?  
-Oui, c'est moi. Et j'te signale que ça fait dix minutes que tu dis mon prénom, les yeux clos et des larmes qui coulent. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça va, mon chéri ? Il faudrait que tu te reposes.  
-Hein ? Mais... On est chez nous... Mais je me battais avec Hugo, et j'avais perdu, et du coup tu étais en train de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser...  
-Je pense que tu as fais un mauvais rêve, mon chéri. Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu racontes, mais je n'embrasserais jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et toi seul.  
-Ah oui, ça doit être ça, dit Yann pas totalement réveillé.  
-Puisque je te le dis ! Tu étais sur ton ordinateur pendant toute la soirée, et d'un coup tu t'es mis à m'appeler, je ne comprenais pas. J'essayais de te réveiller, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais inquiet, alors ne m'en veux pas, mais je t'ai mis une gifle. Désolé !  
-C'est pour ça que j'ai mal à la joue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'excuse. C'est la faute. J'ai trop travaillé, j'aurais dû me reposer avant.  
-Bien sûr ! Ça fait des jours que je te le répète, mais tu ne m'écoute jamais, fit Vincent avec une fausse moue contrariée. Pour te punir, on va aller dans la chambre et je vais bien m'occuper de toi, d'accord ? Dit-il en embrassant Yann sur le front. Allez, dépêche-toi un peu mon Yannick. Sinon c'est moi qui vais m'endormir !  
-Entendu, je ferme mon ordinateur et j'arrive !

Alors que Yann arrivait dans leur chambre, Vincent le prît et le poussa doucement sur le lit, tout en demandant :  
-Alors comme ça tu t'es battu pour moi ? C'est trop mignon, mon amour.  
-Oui, bah j'ai pas envie de te perdre aussi. Tu comptes pour moi, je t'aime plus que tout, disait Yann, tout en rougissant. Il n'était jamais à l'aise pour dire ce genre de phrase. Vincent trouvait ce côté de lui tellement attendrissant.

Le mâconnais entreprit de couvrir de baisers et de suçons en tout genre, le corps de son amant. Yann était rassuré, et se trouva un peu bête d'avoir fait un tel rêve. Comme si Hugo allait lui piquer son Vincent, alors que le journaliste était sûrement dans les bras de son Martin, en ce moment même. Il profita alors pleinement de cette nuit, qui s'annonçait terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hé, hé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ;)
> 
> J'ai eu cette idée en voyant les regards qu'ils se lançaient tous les trois pendant que Vincent fait sa chronique ! En tous cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !  
> À bientôt !


End file.
